Announcements
Announcements & Hilariousness about BFIS! is a comedic video which aired on August 19, 2016, announcing that Battle for Isle Sleep is officially cancelled due to its creator entering college age. It is not animated, just like jacknjellify's video "Vote Yoylecake!" is not animated. Story The video starts with Candle greeting the viewers (4th wall break), followed by Beachball explaining that Isle Sleep malfunctioned for the past few years, and giving that as an excuse for the lack of content on the channel. Candle apologetically says she doesn't want to keep the viewers on hold, so she says she'll perform a magic trick. Beachball hopes it's a trick to permanently stop viewers from asking for Episode 6 (which, by the way, is now public for reading). Candle corrects herself, saying the trick is not magic, which annoys Beachball. Candle proceeds to touch fire without burning her hand. Right before she's about to touch the fire, Beachball yells at her to stop, distracting her. Beachball is then told to let Candle take her time; consequently, Candle sets her hand ablaze successfully, amazing Beachball. The video then cuts to Febreze and Computery, who greet themselves. Febreze says he has things he wants to say, and Computery asks if it's about his immunity in Episode 6. Febreze announces that ever since BFIS 5 got hated, the animation process got so complicated and it stopped, and now there's no motivation to continue animating episodes any more. He also says that trying to animate any more won't work due to college age, as well as saying that in 2014 (and 2013) the creator had lots of fun spewing the content but that's gone now. Beachball moans that she was looking forward to the physical challenge (because the Beach Glows won in Episode 6, Episode 7's challenge is supposed to be physical). Febreze gives one last announcement that the show is no longer animated but there's a slight chance of episodes aired by script. Sunscreen then asks him if that means everyone still in the game automatically wins Isle Sleep and Febreze responds that he doesn't know and he'll have to ask Nintendo. In the next scene, Napkin is sleeping on the grass and is now 10 years old. Lamp criticizes him for having "nothing better to do." Hex then shows up, and replies that Napkin is only taking a nap, and Lamp responds that his hobby is sleeping and he never enjoys exciting things. (After all, this is Hex's first time in the universe of the old show.) Hex points out that Napkin is at least being the unique Napkin. Then Lamp comments that too much sleep is harmful on the 10th birthday. Right then, Napkin's eyes get set ablaze through the eyelids, which awakens him and he runs off. This scares Hex and makes Lamp react with, "I knew it!" Febreze is then seen again, giving the positive announcement that new kinds of content will be aired on YouTube, perhaps some videos for future holidays. He finally advertises the dA account PeacefulTranquility and the NG account RejahCityGuy. The video then ends with an announcement thanking the subscribers for making the sub # reach 4000, even though the channel seldom aired original content in the past year. Trivia *The music for the video is Happy Happy Game Show (Kevin MacLeod). *If the setting of the scene matches with the real life date of the release of the video, then Napkin was born on August 19, 2006, because it was his 10th birthday. *Hex was originally going to run away after Napkin's eyes got set on fire. This was neglected. *In 2014 the show was hated, but in 2016 the hate all turned into persuasion. **This is an exceptional statement, considering HungerMedia aired only on 12/31/2016 a video insulting the show. *BOTO has a similar video. Anko6 announced that due to entering college age, he shortened Brawl of the Objects by jumping to the finale from the Final 5, and he won't make any more object shows after this finale. *There are sound glitches in the video, but that's not a fault because the audio quality of the video is not important. To ensure the understanding of the video, captions are present. *Hex is the only one in the video who isn't a BFIS contestant, and the only one with visible eyelashes. This is because the video doesn't take place in Rejah City, so Sunscreen, for example, isn't depicted with eyelashes. *To analyze what Febreze said at the end of the video, the Halloween and Christmas stories were originally gonna air as YouTube videos, but that went downhill due to loss of time.